


Shopping with my Parents

by NikDean11194



Series: Shopping Trip [2]
Category: Yugioh
Genre: FTM, Other, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikDean11194/pseuds/NikDean11194
Summary: Raina's parents tend to bicker a lot and it kinda gets on her nerves but when it matters most they know how to support her. While out shopping for prom with her fathers she hits a few bumps but in the end, they end up finding the perfect dress and go home rather happy to be a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking over Shopping Trip Hell and came up with this little idea. It's kinda the reverse situation from what Jay Jay dealt with but I thought it would be cute and make for an interesting way to spend my free time.

Raina's pov

Could my parents be any more embarrassing? I mean honestly, their fighting over what to buy me in the middle of the store and everyone is staring at them. Times like this makes me wish I didn't look like either of them. I shake my head and walk away to look through the rest of the clothes. 

"Marik I swear to god if you hold up one more dress and ask me to try it on, I will stab you in your sleep," Papa says and crosses his arms. It's not like I blame him for being mad at daddy. I mean papa is trans same as me so I can get where he'd come from with not wanting to be in a dress but you'd think after 19 years of marriage he'd realise that daddy doesn't understand clothing boundaries and thinks of everything as unisex. Then again daddy should know by now that trying to get a dress on papa isn't going to go over very well either. This is the exact reason why I usually go shopping with Tommy or Aria. At least they understand me and don't fight with anyone. 

"Hey, tranny. Looking to your dress up collection?" came an all too familiar voice from behind me. 

I stand there a brief moment, the thing I have in common with papa, aside from my gorgeous white hair is my hair-trigger temper, letting the insult pass through me before turning to face the raven, haired girl. "Oh hello, Charlotte. I didn't see you there" I say with a smile. One thing I was good at was forcing a smile and pretending things didn't bother me. Sure I could have just punched her lights out and been done with it but what fun would that be? 

I look her over and notice the ocean blue gown she had draped over her arm. Guess she was prom shopping as well. "That dress is going to look amazing on you," I say. It was the honest truth. If nothing else I knew my clothes and that blue with her see green eyes would look great, especially with her night black hair to frame them. 

"You're seriously giving me fashion advice? Please. This dress is too plain. I want something that will make me stand out not blend in with the rest of you freaks." she says. "besides if you like it then it must not be worth the money to buy" she then dumps the dress on the floor and walks away, back to her father and brother. I mutter softly and bend down to pick up the poor dress, catching the apologetic look that Charlie, her younger brother, sent me as they started to walk away.

"Everything alright, Raina?" Papa says from behind me, startling me. Why did he have to be so good at sneaking around?

"Yes, papa, everything's fine. Just a girl from my class" I say and force a smile. He doesn't really look like he believes me but he doesn't press the matter, he never does. Being trans he knows that worrying too much can be just as bad as worrying too little. Beside he know's that I won't answer anything in a public place like this. I've always been that way. Even though my parents excepted me as the girl I am from the beginning I've never been comfortable talking about those subjects around other people.

"Alright. Just making sure. You might go check with your dad. I think he found something he wanted you to have a look at" He says, his deep brown eyes were gentle and even though it was only slight, he smiled. 

This alone helped to better my mood. I hung the dress on the rack before lightly kissing his cheek, our way of letting each other know that everything was okay, before going to find daddy. 

"Oh, there you are darling. I saw this one and I thought you'd like it." The dress itself was a simple mint green with a rainbow coloured belt, ankle length which is what I prefer as I don't much care for my legs. "I thought with a nice pair of white flats and a glittery headband it would be a perfect fit" 

I closed my eyes, letting the image come to me, and after a moment I nodded "You're right, daddy. It's perfect" I say and hug him. 

After that I grab a headband that I felt would fit, it was rainbow striped but also kinda glittered in the light. "Tommy's gonna love this," I say, more to myself but my parents both nod in agreement. Tommy being my closest friend outside of my family they both know him rather well. 

Then it was onto the shoe section where I pick out a pair of mostly white flats that hair rainbow bows on the top of them. 

We pay for them, after making sure the dress fit and as we were headed back to the car I pull them both into a hug "Thank you for coming with me"

"Well of coarse. We are your parents after all" Papa says. I know his words may seem indifferent to those of you reading this but this was just his way of showing his emotions.

"Bakura's right. You're our daughter so we're always gonna be here. Because we both love you and want you to have a good time and look the best that you can" Daddy says.

I can barely hold in the tears as we make our way to the car, arms still looped around each other. Sure my parents are embarrassing and yeah they get on my nerves sometimes but I'd never trade them in. Not even for the chance to be born the girl I really am. I'll deal with this masculine body because not even being me is worth losing the people of whom have always supported me and loved me. As far as I'm concerned that's worth more then all the worlds combined.


End file.
